casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Blade
Omae wa mou shindeiru, when you fight Phantom Blade. I was looking through the Super Power Wiki and saw 'Delayed Effect' I instantly thought of Kenshiro and the 'You are already dead' line and decided to make this character (I had already chosen the other powers and image). Phantom Blade has the powers Delayed Effect, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Sharpness Manipulation, Power Legs, Power Contingency and Peak Human Condition as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Character Explanation: Phantom Blade's 'Delayed Effect' power is a double-edged sword, she can delay the damage she takes during a fight for a short time but after the delay, all of the attacks over the fight hit her at once possibly doing even more damage than they would have separately. For example, Phantom Blade fights an extremely powerful enemy, the fight goes on for ages with her taking multiple possibly lethal hits, Phantom Blade only just manages to defeat the enemy and despite seemingly having no injuries as she lands that final strike she collapses into a pool of her own blood as all of the lethal strikes over the course of the battle hit her all at once. I came into this not knowing what sort of hero to make today but I ended up making a character I actually really like. Update Note: After reading through the page for Supernatural Swordsmanship I have decided that it was a bit too OP so I have put it down to Enhanced Swordsmanship instead. Update Note 2: Phantom Blade's 'Sharpness Manipulation' can only affect what she is wielding (Anything from a sword to piece of paper) because it would be too OP if she could alter the sharpness of the enemies weapon. Update Note 3: Unless manually activated beforehand, Phantoms Blade's Delayed Effect will automatically activate 1 hour after the first delay she sets, even if she sets a new delay 5 minutes before the 1 hours is up it will still go off at the same time as the rest, afterwards this effect resets. (She is mentally aware of when the hour is about to run out). Update Note 4: Phantom Blades power has a maximum range in which it works. If you were to leave that range before her power activates, it will not affect you (If you reenter before the 1-hour limit is up it can still affect you, so if you do escape, don't go back for a while). The range is extremely large, making it impossible for a regular person to get out of it on foot, a plane or superspeed is your best bet, so long as you were near an airport, to begin with. Originally Phantom Blade didn't know she had a maximum range, due to the fact that all of her testings seemed to suggest she didn't have one. Until one day, she... accidentally stabbed... Blood Lust, after informing him/her about the details of her power, Blood Lust decided to check if it had a maximum range (not like it would affect him/her anyway) and ran... really, really far away, like holy shit did you need to go to the moon, dude? Using Power Contingency Phantom Blade can set specific triggers to cause her power to activate automatically, such as activating should she be knocked unconscious or killed. Phantom Blade is the Arch-Enemy of Nine. Phantom Blade's Theme is Fight Back by NEFFEX. Category:Character Category:Super Heroes Category:OP